Life of a Saiyan Hybrid
by Fallen Crest
Summary: AU. After the defeat of Cell, Goku returns to Earth and it will be a time of adventures and new experiences for everyone, especially when Gohan goes from innocent child to hitting the rebellious teenage years leaving Goku confused and shocked while new enemies continue to make appearances to cause chaos for the Z fighters. The adventure never ends for them.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

**A/N: This takes place after the Cell Games with Goku being alive because I think he should be there for his family. And I think this will just be a lot of fun to write so enjoy! Gohan is nine in this. **

"**Telepathy"**

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

**Life of a Saiyan Hybrid **

**Chapter 1**

Two weeks. That was how long ago that the Cell Games were. That was how long ago that Gohan surpassed his father and became the strongest in the universe. That was how long ago that Goku and Trunks were killed by Cell. That was how long ago that everyone, including Goku, were wished back to life. And that was how long ago it was that Gohan fought or even just trained.

When the Cell Games first ended and Gohan and Goku finally made it home, it was a miracle that Chi Chi didn't kill her husband all over again. The moment she saw them, she hugged Gohan tightly and kissed his forehead, then rounded on her husband and started yelling at him for sending her precious baby boy to fight that monster Cell. She was on a tirade, not giving Goku a chance to get a word in. Her tirade only ended when the news came up on the tv with the announcement that Mr. Satan beat Cell. This sent Chi Chi into another screaming rage about that idiot man stealing the credit from her nine year old son. Even Goku was frowning at the news. His son was the one who did all the hard work. He deserved some credit for his accomplishment.

Gohan decided he didn't mind and told his parents this. It took a while to convince them, but eventually they accepted the fact that Gohan didn't care about the credit. All that he cared about was having everyone back. The planet was saved and his family and friends were all safe. That was much more important than having all the recognition for defeating Cell.

After that day, there was a party at Capsule Corp., then Trunks left to go back to his time. Once he was gone, Gohan immediately hit the books again on his mother's order. For a week after the Cell Games Gohan studied, studied, studied, and guess what? Studied! It's not like he was that far behind in his studies, but his mom still wanted him to study. Though, to be honest, he did sneak out a few times for some breaks. He always made it back before his mom realized though, which was lucky for him. He would most likely have been grounded if his mom found out.

But now, two weeks later, Gohan was back to not having to study the whole day. Which was why he was now sitting on the couch in the living room upside down so he feet could hang over the top of it as he watched tv. Normally he wouldn't sit like this since his parents scolded him for it, but neither of them were home right now. His mom hadn't been feeling well lately. She was throwing up a lot in the mornings for a while now so his dad took her to the doctors today. And that left Gohan home alone to do what he wanted.

Gohan swung his legs a bit as his eyes stayed glued onto the cartoon he was watching. He didn't watch tv often, but he did have his time when he didn't feel like going outside and playing. This was one of those times. Right now all he felt like doing was lazing around and waiting for his parents to get home so he could know what was wrong with his mom. He was hoping it was just something simple like the flu.

So distracted by his thoughts and his cartoon, he never noticed his parents arriving home, nor them shooting him looks at the way he was sitting. He only noticed when a hand wrapped itself around his ankle and he was lifted off the couch. Shouting in surprise, Gohan twisted himself around to see him face to face with a familiar orange gi.

"Gohan, what have your mother and I told you about sitting?" Goku scolded as he lifted his son higher into the air so he could look at his face.

Gohan crossed his arms and pouted, which just looked funny since he was still upside down. "To sit properly."

"So why aren't you?" Goku asked, raising a brow.

Having no answer to that, Gohan gave a shrug.

Goku sighed.

"I'm sorry, daddy." Gohan said.

Goku nodded and dropped his son, leaving him to bounce onto the couch. Gohan pushed himself up and turned to look at his mom.

"Are you okay, mom?" Gohan asked.

Chi Chi's scowl morphed into such an excited, happy smile that Gohan was a bit scared. His mother looked at Goku with such love that Gohan was ready to bolt as it looked like they were about to start kissing. He looked around for the nearest exit which was a window. Or as he liked to call it, his escape route for when the kissing started!

Goku put a hand to his son's head and ruffled his hair. "Your mother is just fine, Gohan. In fact, we've got something to tell you."

Blinking, Gohan looked up at his father to see him looking just as excited as his mother. "If mom's not sick, then why has she been throwing up?"

Chi Chi walked around the couch and sat by her son. She put her hand on his knee and smiled at her son. "Gohan, I've been throwing up because of something called morning sickness."

Gohan's brows furrowed. Morning sickness? Morning sickness. He felt like he should know what that meant, but right now his mind was drawing a blank. It had to be because of how long he was sitting upside down. Too much blood rushed to his head and now he couldn't think straight! Better not tell that to his mother or she'll just get mad and make him study a lot more.

"Sweetie," Chi Chi brushed Gohan's bangs out of his face so she could see his eyes more clearly. "I'm pregnant."

Black eyes stared at his mother's then moved to look at his father who was still standing behind the couch, but now he was wearing a giant, excited grin. He blinked as those words processed in his mind. Pregnant meant a baby was coming. A baby coming meant that he had a sibling on the way. A sibling….

"Oh." Gohan said, eyes wide.

Chi Chi laughed. "I think he's in shock, Goku." She shot a smirk at him. "Just like you when I told you I was pregnant with Gohan."

Goku laughed and ruffled Gohan's hair. "It was surprising, but it was the best surprise I was ever given."

Gohan looked up at his dad in surprise.

Goku laughed at his expression. "Yes, Gohan, you were the best gift ever."

Gohan grinned at his dad.

"And now I get a second wonderful gift of life." Goku continued. "And Gohan gets a sibling." He smiled at his son. "And I just know that you will be a great older brother."

Gohan nodded. "Thanks dad." He looked back at his mom and hugged her. "Congrats, mom."

***Gohan***

Gohan jumped through the trees at an amazing speed. Normally he would go look for his animal friends and race with them, but right now all he wanted was to be alone which was why he left the house shortly after his parents told him that his mom was pregnant. It was completely shocking. Another baby was on the way. His parents were going to have a second child.

While he guessed that was exciting, not that he told his parents that in his shock, he couldn't help but feel a bit upset. His dad died in the Cell Games because of his arrogance. His dad was dead with a new baby on the way. If it wasn't for the Namek dragonballs, his dad would not have been able to come back. Hell, if Gohan didn't have a silent conversation with his dad to plead him to return after Goku said he didn't want wished back, Goku would have stayed dead to keep the Earth and all of them safe. But because of Gohan's pleading about still needing his daddy, Goku caved and told Gohan he would come back for his family.

But it was such a close call. His dad almost didn't come and his new sibling was so close to not having a dad. And it was all because of him becoming so cocky and arrogant because of his power!

As much as he enjoyed martial arts and being a hero, he didn't want to use that power ever again. He didn't want to lose control ever again. The best way to avoid what happened at the Cell Games from happening ever again was by never transforming into the second level again.

Then again, it didn't really matter. He doubted his mom would let him fight again anyway. She really wanted him to hit the books again. Since the world was at peace, she didn't see any reason for him to continue to fight. That idea actually upset him a bit. He really liked martial arts and wouldn't mind keeping up his training as long as he didn't have to go super saiyan two again.

Gohan jumped out of the trees and landed on the ground in front of a river. He walked over to the cliff of the river to look down the waterfall with a frown.

"What are you doing?"

Gohan screamed and turned around in surprise to stare at his father with wide eyes. "Dad! What are you doing here? I thought you were at the house with mom."

Goku put his hands on his hips and frowned at his son. "It's only been two weeks, Gohan, and you're already losing your touch. You didn't even notice me following you."

Gohan blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, I was thinking."

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't be aware of your surroundings. You could be attacked at any moment." Goku scolded.

"Attacked by who? There is no enemy!" Gohan protested.

Goku sighed. "But that doesn't mean one can't show up. Gohan, I know Piccolo and I trained you better than this."

Gohan shrugged and looked back down the waterfall.

The older saiyan frowned and walked towards his son. "Okay, Gohan, what's wrong? You've been acting strange since we told you that you're going to have a sibling on the way. Are you not excited?"

Gohan whipped around to face his father. "No, no, I am!" He sighed and turned away. "There's nothing wrong, Dad."

Goku crouched down next to his son and looked down at the river at the bottom of the waterfall. "Gohan, you know I am not as strict as your mother."

Blinking in confusion, Gohan looked over at his father. What was he getting at? Anyone could tell that he wasn't strict like his mom. Then again, no one could be as strict as his mother. In fact, his childish father was so wonderful to Gohan because it meant that his dad would be on his side more often to get Chi Chi off his back so he could have more fun.

"But you know that I have my own rules." Goku continued.

Gohan winced and looked away from his father. There was that though. The side that no one realized actually existed: his father's strict side. It was there, but it didn't come out often. His father let him get away with a lot, but when he was in a lot of danger, like with Broly, he ordered him away from fights. If he ever misused his powers, like playing with his ki blasts which he only did once, his dad punished him. If he ever disrespected his parents, not that Gohan ever has, he would surely be in trouble with his dad. When he lied to his dad, his father scolded him for lying since he didn't like it. The stricter side of his father was there, but Gohan was usually such a good boy that his dad didn't feel the need to be so strict often.

"And one of my rules is no lying." Goku said, shooting his son a look.

"I know!" Gohan said, quickly glancing at his dad then away again. "But I wasn't lying. I am excited to have a little brother."

"So then what is wrong?" Goku asked, poking his son in the side. "Come on, Gohan, you know you can tell me anything."

"It's really…" Gohan trailed off when he accidentally looked at his father to see him looking at him sternly. He quickly looked away again. Before his dad could realize what he was doing, Gohan jumped over the cliff and towards the water. As he was falling, he quickly removed his clothes while Goku just watched in disbelief.

"Does he think he can escape?" Goku asked baffled as his son hit the water. "It's like he's forgotten who his father is!" He quickly removed his boots and gi and dived in after his son.

Goku hit the water and swam towards where his son's ki was since the splashing water made it kind of hard for him to see in front of him at the moment.

When he got out of the bubbles he caused, he saw his son not that far ahead of him and swam quickly over to him. Gohan's head whipped around to stare at him before he turned himself around completely and raised a hand towards his father. Goku was confused for a moment before he felt his son raising his ki a bit. Instead of a ki blast, he blasted a ball of water filled with ki at his dad.

Goku quickly dodged the water bomb and looked back to see his son was swimming away again as the ki blast blew up behind him, causing shockwaves that both saiyans ignored. Withholding a chuckle so he wouldn't lose air, Goku continued after his son. To catch up to his son who had a \small lead on him, Goku powered up a bit and swam faster. He moved so much faster that his son didn't get the chance to react and he managed to grab Gohan around the waist from behind. Instead of pulling him out of the water, a mischievous smirk crossed Goku's face and he started to tickle his son, running his fingers over his ribs and stomach.

Gohan jerked in shock and tried to twist around in his father's arm, but his dad kept one of his arms tightly locked around his waist as he tickled him. His feet kicked out in the water as he struggled to escape while his hands covered his mouth. His hands covering his mouth was the only reason he didn't try to fight back to hit his dad to escape. Giggles were already escaping him and if he removed his hands, he was sure to take in too much water when his giggles turned into full blown laughter.

"**Had enough yet?" **

Gohan growled when he heard his dad in his head.

"**Never! I will never give up!" **Gohan shouted back, only to hear his dad's chuckles in reply. His dad's evil chuckles.

That was the only warning Gohan got before his dad stopped tickling him and readjusted his grip on his son before Gohan was thrown high into the air. He broke through the water surface, which left him gasping for air that was hard to take in as he went soaring through the sky. His gasping soon turned to laughter as he reached the peak of his dad's toss. It was actually amazing his dad didn't throw him hard enough to send him into space, not that Gohan was complaining. He didn't really want to visit space right now.

As Gohan was falling back down, Goku suddenly appeared below him with instant transmission and caught his son in his arms. He smirked down at his laughing son.

Gohan stopped laughing and glared at his dad. "That wasn't fair."

"All is fair." Goku replied, making Gohan pout. "Now do you want to tell me what is wrong?"

"It's nothing important." Gohan muttered.

"You're wrong." Goku retorted. "If it's bothering you this much, then it is important to me."

Gohan rolled himself out of his dad's arms and pushed his ki out so he could float by him. "I'm sorry!"

Goku blinked and scratched his head. "What do you have to be sorry for, Gohan?" Had Gohan done something recently that he didn't know about? That was strange. He was sure he knew everything that his son did.

"I almost caused my new sibling to grow up without a dad because I got arrogant and caused Cell to go to extremes to defeat me!" Gohan shouted. He was so upset over this that his ki spike a bit and started to steadily rise until his dad dropped a hand onto his head.

"Gohan, calm down." Goku told him softly.

"But–"

"No buts." Goku said, shaking his head. "Nothing that happened was your fault."

"But–"

Goku grabbed his son's wrist and pulled him down with him to the ground. They landed by the river and sat down. "Gohan, when you ascended, what were you feeling?"

"Uncontrollable rage." Gohan said quietly. "I felt so powerful and like I could do anything, that no one could possibly stop me. I was completely in control of the fight so I became arrogant and thought there was no way for Cell to overcome me now that I had ascended."

Goku sighed. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. Transforming into super saiyan causes intense emotions like that until you have mastered the form. You mastered super saiyan, but the moment you went flying into the second level, all that control you had was lost."

"But that's not your fault!" Gohan protested. "You couldn't have known that would happen. No one has ever made it to that level."

"That is true, but Gohan, why do you think I sent you to fight Cell?" Goku asked. "I would have never done that if I wasn't sure you had the power to beat him."

Gohan blinked in confusion. "What are you getting out?"

The older saiyan sighed. "When we were training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, there was a moment when you transformed into the second level, but you were too tired to stay in it and you passed out. I should have trained you into transforming again, but I chose not. I chose to let you make it to the level in your fight against Cell and that was a mistake."

"You couldn't have known if I could make it to the level again during training though. I didn't have enough turmoil to push me into that level until Cell pushed me too far!" Gohan protested.

"And as I told you when you were fighting Cell, what you did could have been the best move." Goku retorted. "Look, son," He grabbed Gohan's shoulders and forced him to look at him. "We both made our own choices and for all we know, they could have been the best choices we made. We have no idea of what could have happened if we did things differently, and right now, it's best not to focus on what ifs, okay? I'm alive now and I'm not going anywhere. That's all that matters right now. I'm going to be here for you, Chi Chi, and the newest member of our family, kay?"

"You don't blame me then?"

"Blame you?" Goku asked surprised before smiling at his son. "For what? My nine year old son saved the world and has surpassed me in power. I have never been prouder than in that moment when you finally ended Cell's reign of terror."

Gohan smiled at his dad and hugged him tightly before quickly escaping from his dad and jumping back into the river.

"Good idea, son. Your mother wants us to bring home some fish. She wants to have a feast to celebrate her pregnancy." Goku called after him.

Gohan's head popped out of the water and he smirked at his dad. "I bet I can catch a bigger fish than you."

Goku laughed and jumped into the river. "Oh, you are on, son!"

**A/N: Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed. **

"**Telepathy"**

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

**Life of a Saiyan Hybrid **

**Chapter 2**

The ground trembling below her feet followed by an explosion let Bulma know one thing. Goku was here sparring with Vegeta again. Honestly, is that all those two ever did anymore? She had seen Goku a lot more then she used to since he came over so often to spar with Vegeta. Didn't he have anyone else to train with? Like his son who was now the strongest in the universe? That would make a whole lot more sense to her. Vegeta and Goku never used to spar like this before. So why were they now?

Bulma shook her head. It was still hard to believe though. Gohan actually stronger than Goku was such a hard truth to fathom. To her, Goku had always been the strongest. If it hadn't been for Master Roshi telling her during the Cell Games that Gohan's power had far surpassed Goku, she wouldn't have believed it. She always knew Gohan was strong, but she never thought he could be this strong and at his age.

At their party after the Cell Games, Krillin had told her that none of them thought he was that strong. When Goku declared Gohan to be the next fighter, the first thing they all did was stare in disbelief before they argued with Goku over his choice. It was sure shocking for all of them when Gohan's power was unleashed.

Bulma marched through her house with Trunks on her hip. It was amazing Vegeta and Goku didn't destroy the Gravity Room yet with how intense their spars were. If they wanted to fight that intensely then they should take it somewhere else! She didn't want to have to spend time fixing it.

As if the very thought jinxed it, a loud explosion ripped through the air once more, but this time it was followed by the sound of something heavy landing on the ground followed by other pieces.

Sighing in frustration, Bulma changed her direction to head outside. She looked down at her son who was holding her shirt tightly in his hand. "You are such a brave boy. Most babies would be scared by such noise. Showing your dad's bravery already, aren't you?"

Trunks blinked up at her before grinning and laughing.

Bulma shook her head.

She made her way outside and growled at the sight of her gravity room. "What did you two do?!" She screamed angrily.

Goku chuckled sheepishly from where he stood by the broken GR and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, Bulma. It seems we went a bit too far."

"Just fix it, woman." Vegeta growled.

Bulma glared at him. "I don't have the time for this, Vegeta. And my name is Bulma! Bul-ma!"

Vegeta glared at her. "I need to train, Woman! I have to surpass Kakarot's brat!"

"Well if you want to train so bad take it somewhere else. I won't get around to fixing this for a few days." Bulma snapped at him as she readjusted her hold on Trunks.

"Oh, I know!" Goku shouted, trying to intervene in the fight the two were having before it got out of hand. "Gohan hasn't trained since the Cell Games. I've been meaning to get him back into his training, but he's been so busy with his studies."

Vegeta scoffed. That brat was going to become weak if he continued to sit around and only study.

"I thought Chi Chi didn't want him training anymore." Bulma said confused.

Goku shrugged. "I convinced her to let me keep training him. I just haven't been able to yet."

"Wow, how did you actually manage to do that?" Bulma asked shocked.

Goku grinned. "Let me tell you now, it wasn't easy. It took quite a few hours of arguing with her. She can be so stubborn."

Bulma smirked. "Sounds like a certain other Son I know."

Goku laughed and turned to Vegeta. "What do you say, Vegeta? There is a great training spot near where I live that we can spar with Gohan in."

"He better give me a challenge." Vegeta growled.

"I'm sure he will." Goku said.

"Oh, Goku, wait." Bulma said quickly. "Do you think you can send Gohan my way sometime? I know his birthday was before the Cell Games, but I never got around to giving him his gift."

Goku smiled. "I'll tell him. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you. Bye." He waved to her as he vanished from the spot with Vegeta via instant transmission.

***Son's House***

Gohan kicked his feet slightly as he sat upside down on the couch again while watching a movie. It was some stupid childish movie that had no logic to it, but it was still entertaining nonetheless.

"Again, Gohan?" A sharp voice asked.

Gohan shouted in shock and rolled off the couch. He hit the ground with a groan.

Goku stared down at his son with a frown. "What have we told you about sitting on the couch?"

Gohan chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry, Dad."

Goku sighed. "You need to stop sitting like this. If you want to hang upside down like a monkey, you play in the trees, not on the couch. Now, where is your mother?"

"In the kitchen." Gohan replied as he crawled back onto the couch and looked at Vegeta in surprise. Vegeta hated coming here. He was sure it had something to do with his dad and his mom. What was he doing?

Goku nodded. "Good. I'm going to go tell her that we are going training. Go change, Gohan."

"What?" Gohan asked surprised. "But I don't wanna."

Vegeta glared at him. "Don't whine, brat. It's unbecoming of a saiyan warrior."

Gohan glared at him. "Why are you even here, Vegeta?"

"To train a lazy brat who has been putting off his training." Vegeta growled.

"Whether I train or not is none of your business, Vegeta. And besides, my mom doesn't want me fighting–"

"Don't worry about that, Gohan. I've already worked it out with your mother so you can train and study." Goku told his son with a grin.

Gohan stared blankly at his father. He did what? His mom actually agreed? When did they do this?!

"When did this conversation take place?" Gohan asked shocked.

"A couple weeks ago after I sent you to bed." Goku replied simply.

Vegeta suddenly snickered, making the two Sons stare at him in surprise.

"What's so funny?" Goku asked confused.

"The defeater of Cell, savior of the Earth, has a bedtime." Vegeta said with a smirk. "You should inform all the villains that they have to meet and fight the brat before nine because he has to go to bed."

Unaware of how hard Gohan was blushing in embarrassment, Goku said, "His bedtime is at eight thirty."

Vegeta snickers turned into evil cackles. "Oh, that is even better!"

Gohan slammed his face into the seat cushion. This wasn't even fair. Why did he have to have a bedtime? He's never actually managed to stay on a proper sleep schedule because of all the adventures he ended up going on. But the moment the world was saved, his parents set his bedtime and were actually strict about it, especially his mother who said a growing boy needed a proper amount of sleep.

"Let's get a move on. By the time we even get to training, it will be time for bed for a certain half-saiyan." Vegeta mocked.

Gohan groaned into the couch. Why? Why did his dad have to mention that in front of Vegeta?

Goku laughed and leaned over the back of the couch to pick Gohan up by the back of his shirt. He deposited his son on his feet by him. "Go get changed, Gohan."

"But–" Gohan started, but it seemed like his dad didn't hear him as he headed towards the kitchen.

Vegeta glared at him. "You shouldn't stop training just because there isn't a new threat coming. That is how you become weak and when a new enemy comes, you won't be able to handle it."

Gohan scowled and looked away. He knew that. He saw it happen with his dad and Piccolo when they fought Raditz. They barely won that fight. But still, the idea of ever having to power up into super saiyan 2 scared him. He didn't want to lose control like before.

"Gohan, you're not changed yet!" Goku said as he came out of the kitchen. He pushed his son towards the stairs. "Hurry up now."

Grumbling softly to himself, Gohan climbed the stairs and went to his room. It's not that the idea of training didn't sound pleasing. He just didn't want pushed into transforming to his max again. If he was then there was the chance that he would lose control.

Ten minutes later Gohan found himself standing in a rocky landscape dressed in a familiar purple gi, only without the normal shoes. He was wearing a pair of black boots instead.

Gohan stood in front of his father and Vegeta who seemed to be arguing about something about sparring. He sighed and crossed his arms.

"_I wonder if I could escape?" _Gohan thought before turning his head to map out his escape route. He froze when he saw Piccolo standing behind him before slowly turning his head back around. Right, escape with Vegeta and Goku was easy. Vegeta would glare at his dad and want to spar against him and Goku would laugh and do so which meant Gohan could escape, but then add Piccolo in and there was an extra pair of eyes trained on him so there was no escape!

"Piccolo!" Goku greeted cheerfully upon noticing his ki in the area. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were going to have a training session with Gohan so I thought I would join in." Piccolo replied.

Vegeta scoffed. "Damn Namekian ears. He eavesdrops on everything."

Goku laughed. "Well, the more the merrier."

Vegeta scowled. "If any of those weak humans show up, I am leaving."

Goku ignored Vegeta and turned to his son. "What do you say we make this interesting, Gohan?"

Gohan sighed. "How do we do that?"

"We turn this into a battle royal and the first one to power up to super saiyan loses." Goku glanced at Piccolo. "And in Piccolo's case, if he removes his weights, he'll lose. If you lose consciousness, you lose."

"And each of the winners gets to pick a punishment for the loser." Vegeta added, cracking his knuckles as he eyed Gohan.

"_What did I do to him? He should be aiming for my dad, not me!" _Gohan thought with a sweatdrop.

Vegeta's glare hardened. There was no way he or Kakarot could lose here. That idiot buffoon better make sure they win this since he owes him for letting him destroy his GR. Why did he let that idiot Kakarot do that again?

***1 hour ago***

Goku matched Vegeta blow for blow, punching every punch that Vegeta sent his way.

"So," Goku asked with a grin as he dodged a punched. "How is Trunks?"

"How should I know? We're here to fight, Kakarot, not gossip." Vegeta snarled as he swung a kick at Goku that was blocked.

"You don't know?" Goku asked as his foot slammed into Vegeta's chest, sending the saiyan prince flying back into the wall. "Vegeta, you should get to know your son. These first few years of his life are really important and you should bond with him. He needs to know who his daddy is."

"Damn it, Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted as he launched himself out of the wall and buried his foot into Goku's stomach. He followed this up by flipping backwards and launching a ki blast into Goku's face, but Goku deflected it.

Goku rubbed his stomach. "So you don't bond with him?"

"Would you mind your own business?!" Vegeta snapped.

Goku frowned. "Well, if you're going to be stubborn like that, I guess he will just have to become friends with my new child. They can even train together. Won't that be great?"

Vegeta stared at his opponent for a moment before his eye started twitching. "Did you just say new child?"

Goku nodded with a grin. "Yep! Chi Chi is pregnant so Trunks will have a play buddy. And they can grow up being friends and rivals. Won't that be–"

"Not another kakabart!" Vegeta screamed, cutting off Goku. "What did I do to deserve this? Kakarot and his first evil spawn were enough! Why did the heavens decide that you should be blessed with a second spawn?"

Goku blinked. "Did you just call Gohan an evil spawn?" He scratched his head. "Gohan's not evil and he hasn't done anything to you that you should call him that."

"Hasn't done anything to me?" Vegeta snapped. "That brat helped you defeat me four years ago, then stole my dragonball on Namek, and stole my chance to become immortal! Haven't you ever taught that boy that stealing is wrong?"

Goku laughed. "Isn't that a bit hypocritical of you?"

Vegeta glared at him.

"Well, I guess in your view that would make him evil, but he isn't, Vegeta. He is a very kind boy." Goku retorted, glaring at him. "So don't call him evil and stop calling him a brat."

"Whatever." Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Let's just get back to sparring." Without another word, he launched himself at Goku.

"Actually, Vegeta, can I ask you for a favor?" Goku asked as he caught Vegeta's fist and swung a kick at him, but Vegeta managed to block that.

"I just want to beat you to a bloody pulp!" Vegeta shouted.

"Aww, but Vegeta, I really need you for this and I'm sure you will enjoy it!" Goku pleaded as he dodged a punch.

"Why should I do a favor for you?" Vegeta retorted.

"Because it will be fun." Goku said with a grin as he jumped to the side to avoid a ki blast. "And you can get Gohan back for all that supposed grief he has caused you."

The ki blast in Vegeta's hand dissipated as he looked at his opponent with a smirk. "Are you offering your brat up for sacrifice?"

The Earth raised saiyan glared at him. "No, I am not saying you can kill him. I just need your help."

Vegeta raised a brow. "If I can't take him out, how is this supposed to be good for me?"

Goku growled. "Vegeta! Honestly, what did he do that was so bad? And don't mention what happened when he was five." He sighed. "I promise you'll get very good training out of this."

"How is that?"

"Well, Gohan has been slacking in his training ever since the Cell Games. And by slacking, I mean he hasn't been training at all." Goku explained.

Vegeta growled in disgust.

"I need to get him training again. He's need to be ready if there is ever another threat to the Earth." Goku continued.

"I agree with you, but what does this have to do with me? Just go drag your brat outside and start beating him up. He'll fight back." Vegeta replied bored.

Goku shook his head. "Gohan is powerful and has a lot of experience, but not the same amount of experience we have."

"I would hate to think a nine year old kid managed to get the same amount of experience I have." Vegeta replied as he crossed his arms. "What is it you need already, Kakarot? Just forget the prelude and spit it out!"

"I already talked to Piccolo and he is going to meet us there. I want us to spar with Gohan in a battle royal, but instead of a battle royal, we're all going to attack Gohan. The first one to go super saiyan loses so we have to force Gohan into that." Goku explained.

Vegeta looked at Goku more intrigued then he has been the whole conversation. "And what will this do?"

"When he loses," Goku said because really, there was no doubt that Gohan was going to lose if they did this right. "Each of us gets to pick our own punishment for him. Since he isn't training on his, I want us each to choose a suitable punishment that has to do with training with each of us. Piccolo already chose to train Gohan with meditation and training him in base form so he can be stronger in it."

"And what have you chosen?" Vegeta asked, actually a bit amused. Gohan's father was plotting against him and felt very confident that they would win this. And considering the plan, he wasn't surprised about that. This wouldn't be a hard win. Three powerful adults vs one powerful kid at only a fraction of their power. It was almost unfair.

"I'm training him to master his ascended form." Goku replied. "Along with a lot of sparring."

Vegeta nodded. "I'm sure you and Piccolo can handle this without me. What is it that you want? I really don't want to waste my time training your brat when I have my own training do. Training him is your job, not mine."

"Once I get him to get some semblance of control over the second level, I want you to cash in the punishment he owes you and do some high intense sparring at the highest gravity he can go. Fight him as hard as you have to until he is forced to ascend." Goku explained.

Vegeta thought about it for a moment. "I get to beat him up as much as I like?"

"You don't get to kill him!" Goku snapped.

"I said nothing about killing him. Where is your mind?" Vegeta asked with a smirk.

Goku groaned.

Well, as much as he despised the brat for being stronger than him, training with Gohan might actually help him get stronger and ascend himself. And plus, Kakarot was actually allowing him the chance to beat up his son. That fool. "Two conditions. When those sparring sessions take place, you are to join us. And during them, it will be a real battle royal. No schemes."

"That's sounds fine." Goku replied. He was already planning to come to them anyway. He was proposing this, but he still wanted to make sure his son was alright and Vegeta didn't kill him or something. "And the other?"

"You and your brat learn the saiyan language." Vegeta replied. "I won't have it die out, not as long as there are still saiyans alive."

Goku scratched the back of his head. To be honest, when he first heard about saiyans, he really hated them, but after everything that happened on Namek, he actually embraced his race more than he used to. He could never accept all the cruel things they did, but he could accept that he was a saiyan and it was who he was, it was his heritage. "Sure, why not? It sounds interesting and I do think Gohan needs to learn more about his saiyan heritage, but I can't tell him much since I grew up on Earth."

Vegeta smirked. By the time he was done, that kid was going to respect his saiyan heritage more than he did now.

"Great! Now that it is settled, we just need to blow up the GR." Goku said.

"WHAT?!" Vegeta screamed.

***Present***

He should have never let that third class baka destroy his gravity room all for a stupid plan. It wasn't even needed for the plan! He was sure the idiot did it just to annoy him. He would go along with the plan for now, but he would make Kakarot pay later for destroying his GR.

Gohan blinked as he took in his position. Vegeta and his dad had fallen into stances in front of him and their eyes were trained on him. He looked over his shoulder to see Piccolo had fallen into a trance behind him, eyes narrowed as he stared at Gohan.

"_I feel like I'm being targeted." _Gohan thought as everyone's eyes burned into him.

"Um…I'm not sure how I feel about this." Gohan muttered as he fell into his fighting stance. The moment he did enter his stance Piccolo launched himself at the half-saiyan. Gohan turned halfway around and lifted his arm to block the incoming punch that his first mentor sent at him. The two stared at each other for a moment before Piccolo started launching a flurry of punches and kicks, forcing Gohan back.

Gohan growled a bit to himself. Behind him were his dad and Vegeta. If he continued to be forced back, he would be in their range.

Just as he thought that, his senses pick up Vegeta and Goku kicking off the ground. He hoped they were going for each other, but when he ended up having to duck under a punch from Vegeta, and then catch his dad's foot, he knew.

"_I am being targeted!" _Gohan shouted in his head as he changed his grip on his dad's foot and threw him at Vegeta before launching himself backwards to escape from Piccolo. He landed on the ground and stared at the saiyans then at Piccolo. This was not a battle royal! This was a three on one fight! He can't believe it! His dad lied to him about the type of fight this was! Trickery!

Gohan scowled as Vegeta and Goku picked themselves up off the ground. They fell into stances with Piccolo joining them. "Forgive me if my knowledge is lacking, which considering my mother making me study like crazy is unlikely, but isn't a battle royal where you fight all the opponents, not single one out for everyone to attack?"

"I'm just kicking you back into shape for slacking in your training." Piccolo said with a smirk.

"This is punishment for taking it easy, isn't it?" Gohan shouted. "Well," He fell into a fighting stance. "I'm not going to lose!"

"It didn't take long for his fighting spirit to come back." Goku said quietly.

"Of course it didn't. He has saiyan blood flowing through his veins." Vegeta retorted before he launched himself at Gohan again. Piccolo and Goku quickly followed after him and Gohan found himself dodging and blocking so many fists that it became too hard to keep up. He managed to block Vegeta's and Piccolo's blows, but his dad got behind him and slammed a foot into his back. Gohan stumbled forward and in that moment his defense was broken so Piccolo and Vegeta both sent a fist into his stomach. Gohan was propelled backwards and into his dad's chest, where he was immediately trapped in a full nelson.

Gohan twisted his head around to glare at his dad, who just grinned at him. "You should watch your back more, Gohan. I can't believe your skills have weakened this much after only three weeks of no training."

"They haven't weakened!" Gohan said angrily, glaring at his dad. He was not losing his touch! His skills were as sharp as ever and as soon as he escaped this hold, he would prove it.

Gohan growled and struggled to break the hold. If only he could power up to super saiyan then he could handle this. But nooo, then he would automatically lose. He wasn't losing this! The only good thing about that rule was that it meant he didn't have to go to the second level of super saiyan which he was thankful for.

He looked ahead again to see Vegeta and Piccolo launching at him and his dad. His eyes widened in horror and he brought his knee up to his chest to block Piccolo's fist then used his other foot to kick Vegeta's kick away.

"This isn't fair!" Gohan screamed into the air.

Vegeta smirked. "I thought you would have learned by now that nothing is fair in a fight."

Gohan stared at Vegeta as he went completely limp in his dad's arms. "Oh, is that so?" He asked with a smirk. He twisted his arms around and snapped his palm forward to face Piccolo and Vegeta as he powered up his ki in a double masenko and unleased it onto his comrades. Being so close, neither had time to dodge and were thrown back into the boulder behind them. But Gohan wasn't done just yet. With them gone, he screamed as his power rose drastically and without pause. It was so powerful it blasted his dad back, forcing him to release him. Gohan flipped through the air and landed on the ground as he lowered his ki to keep from transforming into a super saiyan.

"Woah," Goku said with a grin as he rose to his feet. "You may have lost a bit of your edge, but you are still as powerful as ever, Gohan."

"Guess that means we should take it up a notch." Piccolo said with a smirk.

Gohan groaned. He saw the meaning there. All of that before was just a warm up to them.

As the ground started to rumble below his feet, Gohan looked back up to watch as his opponents powered up as high as they could go without breaking the rules. There was not a single ounce of doubt in Gohan's mind about this. This was going to hurt.

Well, he wasn't just going to sit around and wait for the pain to come. He would give as good as they gave.

Gohan kicked off the ground and flew at Piccolo. Before he could reach his Namekian friend, Vegeta and Goku crossed over in front of him, halting Gohan for only a moment before he flipped himself over the two and landed a kick in Piccolo's gut. Piccolo grunted as Gohan pulled his foot back and quickly swung his other leg up to kick him in the neck…or he would have if two pair of arms didn't grab each of his arms and threw him back before Goku and Vegeta both aimed a kick into his gut, sending him flying back into a boulder. He slammed through it and came out on the other side where the ocean was. He splashed into it, coughing and spluttering.

The half-saiyan floated in the water, staring up at the sky with a frown. Fighting many opponents when he was stronger than them was easy. But being forced to stay on the same level while fighting three people was hard. Especially when he was sure Vegeta and Goku were a lot stronger in their base forms than him and Piccolo could power up as high as he could with only his weights slowing him down. There was no way he could possibly win like this.

A shadow fell over Gohan making the curious boy lift his head off the water to see Piccolo floating there with his arms crossed.

"Pic–" Gohan stared to say, but when Piccolo's eyes shot lasers at him, he didn't get to finish as he jerked painfully in the water as his body got toasted by his friend.

"Ow." Gohan moaned, actually a bit dazed from that. It's been a long time since Piccolo used that on him. He forgot how much that could hurt.

Gohan came to just in time to see Piccolo's foot coming down to slam into him. He quickly raised a hand to push the kick away. No way was he going even farther under water.

"Can we talk about this?" Gohan asked. "You know, this is supposed to be a battle royal!"

"Is that whining I hear?" Piccolo growled. "I thought I knocked all the whining out of you when you were five!"

Instead of replying, Gohan shot up when he felt two powerful kis rising even higher. He whipped around in the water and looked up higher and higher and higher until he saw Vegeta and Goku there, each powering up their own attacks.

"What is going on?!" Gohan shouted. "Since when do those two work this closely together? I must be in a parallel universe! When did this happen?! How did I get here?"

Feeling a third power rising rapidly, Gohan groaned and looked over his shoulder to see Piccolo powering up his special beam cannon. He could stop one of the attacks…most likely, but there was no way he could stop all three.

"_I think they're trying to kill me."_ Gohan thought as he floated out of the water. _"What did I do to deserve this?"_

"KAMEHAME HA!"

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

"FINAL FLASH!"

With three powerful attacks barreling straight for him, Gohan had no choice but to quickly power up, but was careful to avoid going super saiyan. He moved quickly into the air to dodge the attacks, but to his horror, all three of his opponents managed to redirect their attacks back to him.

"_If I transform, I lose. If I lose consciousness, I lose. I'm pretty sure this whole thing was a trap! Great. Betrayal. Thanks a lot, daddy." _Gohan fell into the familiar stance for his dad's signature attack. If he was going down here, he was going to make it hard for them!

"Ka…Me…Ha…Me…" The blue ki began to gather in his hands just as the three attacks were about to hit him. "HA!" Gohan thrusts his hands forward into the attacks coming his way. The blue ki shot out of his hands and into the attacks, forcing them back a bit before the others started pushing more powers into his attack.

Gohan gritted his teeth and forced more power into his attack, but it didn't help much. Three powerful attacks against one powerful attack was too much and soon he felt himself being pushed back.

In frustration, Gohan gave a loud scream and his power skyrocketed until he was transformed into a super saiyan, but it was too late by then. He released his attack and dodged to the right, but wasn't quite fast enough when he felt a burning pain in his leg. He grunted in pain and looked down to see blood flowing freely from his now useless leg.

Goku flew up to his son with a grin. "You lose."

Gohan growled and crossed his arms with a pout. "You guys don't fight fair. Next time say it is three on one instead of lying and saying it is a battle royal, traitor."

Goku laughed and ruffled Gohan's hair before looking at Vegeta and Piccolo. "Thanks for the spar, guys. You can introduce Gohan to your punishments later. I need to take him to Dende to get fixed up so Chi Chi doesn't see what happened.

Piccolo smirked while Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Do you want to come back to the lookout with us, Piccolo?" Goku asked.

"Sure." Piccolo replied.

Goku turned his attention to Vegeta, but the prince of saiyans had already flown off.

"At least he is back to normal." Gohan said with a grin. "How did you get him out here for this unfair match?"

"You're still whining about that?" Piccolo asked.

"I'm not whining! I just want you all to remember how unfair this was!" Gohan protested as he dropped his transformation.

Goku laughed. "Just hold onto me, Gohan."

Gohan grabbed hold of his dad's gi top while Piccolo just put a hand to Goku's shoulder. Goku put two fingers to his forehead and concentrated on Dende's ki. When he was locked onto it, the group vanished and reappeared a few seconds later on the lookout. The moment they hit the ground, Gohan's eyes widened as he was forced to put pressure on his injured leg and a second later collapsed, but was caught by his dad who lowered him to the ground.

Dende looked up in surprise at their appearance, but it was only there for a second when he saw that Gohan was injured and he rushed over to him. "Gohan, what happened?"

"Adults are unfair when it comes to training." Gohan grumbled.

Dende looked at him confused while Goku snickered.

"Can you heal him?" Piccolo asked.

"Of course." Dende replied and he put his hands over Gohan as they glowed with a faint yellow light.

Gohan allowed the familiar warmth of the ki drift over his body as it took away his pain and closed up his injuries. As Dende finished and pulled his hands away, Gohan smiled brightly at him. "Thanks Dende!"

Dende smiled and nodded.

Goku crouched down by Gohan and felt around his son's leg while Gohan stared at him in confusion. He gripped the leg in a few places, but when everything felt right he smiled and nodded in satisfaction. "Thanks a lot for the help, Dende." As he rose to his feet, he took Gohan's arm in his hand and helped him to his feet.

"Gohan and I need to get going. I told Chi Chi we would catch a fish for dinner." Goku said.

Behind the two saiyans, Piccolo gave them a disgusted look. After spending three years training with those two, he was so sick of fish. He didn't understand how they could stand to eat it all the time.

"Cool. Want to race to the lake, dad?" Gohan asked. "I bet I can beat you."

Goku chuckled. His son really had been making those bets that he could beat him a lot more often lately. "You're on, Gohan."

"Gohan, wait." Piccolo said.

Gohan looked back at him. "What is it?"

"I want you here tomorrow at two." Piccolo said.

"What for?"

"Your punishment. Until further notice, you are going to be mediating with me and training with me in your base form." Piccolo replied.

Gohan stared at him for a moment before grinning at the punishment. Well, as long as it was training in his base form, he could deal with it, he guessed. "Oh, okay, see you tomorrow then." He said before waving to Dende. "See ya." He turned to his dad, but found him gone. "Hey, where is dad?"

Piccolo smirked. "You two are racing to the lake, remember?"

"CHEATER!" Gohan screamed as he launched himself off the lookout. "DAD! THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

**A/N: Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

"**Telepathy"**

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

**Life of a Saiyan Hybrid **

**Chapter 3**

Gohan sat on the ground, pouting. "That wasn't fair."

Goku laughed and ruffled Gohan's hair. "I didn't get that much of a head start, Gohan."

"You did too." Gohan said. He sighed and looked up at his dad. "You tricked me."

"I did, did I?" Goku asked amused. "And how did I do that?"

"That sparring match today. It wasn't meant to be that. It was meant for you to kick me back into my training." Gohan explained.

The older saiyan grinned. "I can't keep anything from you, can I?"

Gohan sighed and splashed his feet in the water.

Noticing how distressed his son was, Goku sat by him and looked him over. "What is it? Do you really not want to train that much?"

Gohan's head snapped up and he frantically shook his head. "No, no, I love martial arts and the training, Dad. I really do…it's just," He gave a helpless shrug. "Ever since I started it, it's been one dangerous battle after the next. Raditz, Vegeta and Nappa, the Ginyu Force, Frieza, Garlic Jr., Lord Slug, Turles, Cooler, Broly, then the androids and Cell. It's just…I wonder how long we can go without another life or death situation."

Goku stared at his son for a moment before looking away at the sky in pain. From the moment he was four, his son had been fighting in battles that Goku wouldn't have even lasted a minute in at that age. They had all been allowing Gohan to jump into these dangerous battles without much worry since they knew he could handle whatever was thrown at him, but he still came close to death more than most normal people would in their whole lives. "I'm sorry, Gohan. This must be a lot for a kid to handle. But you always acted so brave and strong that I think we sometimes forgot your age and how you shouldn't be in so many dangerous battles."

And that was what made Goku a fool. He knew his son's age, but his strength and courage that he had when going into a battle was so amazing for someone his age, that he was just so proud. His son was so strong and Goku loved showing that off. Not to mention that his son's power had saved them countless times. No matter how much Chi Chi hated the thought, Gohan was a Z fighter and they all relied on Gohan as much as he relied on them. Despite his age, Gohan's age had never been an issue for any of them. It was his power and determination that awed them and made him a great Z fighter. Age was never a factor when it came to having Gohan as a part of their gang.

Gohan shook his head. "I can handle the battles, Dad. If I couldn't, I wouldn't have charged onto so many battlefields despite the orders I was given to stay away. I charge onto them to help you guys and to keep you all alive. I fight to protect and I can handle doing that. I just wish I didn't have to train to be a savior all the time." He looked down at his hands with his mind flashing back to when he was toying with Cell in their fight. "I wish I didn't have all this power sometimes."

"What?" Goku asked shocked. "Gohan, the power you have is amazing. Because of it, we were all saved."

"Because of it," Gohan shouted back, scrunching his eyes shut. "I lost who I was and started torturing Cell! That wasn't me. I became just as bad as Cell and Frieza! I don't want to ever use that power again if it means losing who I am!"

"Gohan," Goku said sharply as he grabbed his son's shoulder. "Look at me, son." When his son opened his eyes, Goku smiled at him. "This power you have, it was something you were born with. You were born with this amazing potential that has helped and saved us so many times. You should be proud of that. Not many kids can say they saved their dad and his friends from death."

Gohan chuckled. "Not many kids are half-saiyan and have the advantage of being Goku Son's child."

"Hmm, there is that too." Goku said amused. "Gohan, I know you're scared to go into super saiyan two again." Gohan looked up sharply in surprise. "You don't need to say it. I know by your actions alone. Which is why your punishment from me for your loss in the match is that I am going to teach you to master the ascended level. You will learn to control it so you never have to be afraid to use that power again. I know I haven't reached it yet, but I know I can still help you with it."

"But Dad!" Gohan protested.

Goku shook his head. "I promise Gohan, I won't let you lose who you are again. I know you can master it."

Gohan bit his lip. The idea of going into that level again was scary, but also very enticing. That power that he had flowing through his veins then had been amazing. He wanted to feel it again, but it was scary when he thought about losing control again.

"Hey, you mastered super saiyan with ease. I'm sure you can master super saiyan two with just as much ease." Goku assured him.

"Fine, but I'm avoiding Vegeta for an undetermined amount of time." Gohan decided at last.

Goku raised a brow. "An undetermined amount of time?"

"For however long it takes for him to forget that he gets to give me a punishment. Probably wants to beat the crap out of me." Gohan grumbled.

"That is going to be hard to do." Goku teased. "Bulma wants you to come by soon. Something about a belated birthday gift for you."

Gohan groaned. Any other time he would love getting a gift, from someone besides his mom or grandfather since their gifts were always for educational purposes. But he needed to avoid Vegeta at all costs!

"You know you can't avoid him forever. If you don't visit him, he'll just find you." Goku added.

"Not if I run away into space." Gohan retorted.

Goku raised a brow. "You're thinking about running away?" He poked his son's cheek. "What did I do wrong in raising you that you want to run away from your father?"

Gohan laughed and pushed his dad's hand away. "But space is cool, Dad. You got to see a lot more of it then I ever did."

"It is interesting, but you know how your mother feels about space travel after your last three trips into it." Goku said.

Gohan scratched the back of his head as he grinned sheepishly. "It's not my fault there is always some new guy looking for a fight." He looked back at the water and kicked his feet a bit to splash up the water. "So what you're saying is that I can't escape to space?"

"That is what I'm saying, Gohan."

"But you guys can find me anyway on Earth by ki sensing." Gohan whined.

Grinning, Goku ruffled Gohan's hair. "That is the point. Do you have any idea of what your mother would do to me if she lost you?"

Gohan laughed. "She'd probably beat you unconscious with a frying pan then faint."

"And do you know what I would do?" Goku asked.

Gohan tilted his head to the side as he thought. "You mean once you woke up from the frying pan induced coma?"

Goku laughed. "Yes, Gohan."

"Hmm, look for me?" Gohan suggested.

Goku smiled and shook his head.

Brows furrowed and a frown in place, Gohan kicked the water harder, sending up a big wave that came down onto both of them. When the water fell back into the lake, Gohan looked at his dad with an apologetic look, but ended up laughing until he cried when he saw a fish stuck in his dad's mouth.

Goku pulled the fish out and spit out the nasty taste left in his mouth. He threw the fish back into the lake before looking over his shoulder to see a nice big fish lying there. "It seems you caught dinner at least."

Gohan looked over his shoulder then back at his dad with a few more laughs coming from him.

Goku mocked glared at him. "Now I don't think I'm going to answer the question."

The half-saiyan pouted. "But Daddy, you have to! What would you do if I went missing and you finally woke up from your frying pan induced coma?"

Smiling softly, Goku put a hand to the back of his son's head and leaned his forehead on Gohan's. "There isn't a thing I wouldn't do if it meant finding you. I would tear everything apart just so I could find you." He flicked his son's nose. "That's a good thing about that dragonball hat you wore as a kid. When I had Bulma's radar, I could find you whenever you were kidnapped."

Gohan blushed. "I did get kidnapped a lot, didn't I?"

Goku laughed. "More than is normal that is for sure."

"Then it's a good thing I learned to fight. I can protect myself now so I will no longer be kidnapped." Gohan replied with a grin.

"No matter how many times it happened, I would always come for you." Goku said as he turned to the fish. "We should clean and gut this."

"I know you would." Gohan replied, making Goku look up from the fish in confusion. Gohan caught his eye and grinned. "I know you would always come save me, Dad, but I don't want to put you through that anymore. You always had to risk yourself to save me in the past but now I am finally strong enough that you don't have to anymore."

"You're right, I don't have to." Goku replied as he turned back to his son. "I always know the risk when I came to save you, Gohan, and I never cared. Kidnapped or close to death in a fight, I will always appear to save you. I don't care about the risk to myself because you are my son and I love you enough that I would die for you."

"I don't want you dead!" Gohan shouted, eyes wide in shock. A frown formed over Gohan's face a moment later and he stared in horror at his dad.

"Gohan?"

"Oh my kami." Gohan said weakly. "It was me. Both times you died were because of me!"

"Gohan–"

"You died to get rid of Raditz to save me and you died in the fight against Cell to save me and the Earth from him blowing up!" Gohan screamed as he launched himself into his dad's arms. "I'm sorry!"

A surprised and shocked Goku held his son's in his arms. "There's nothing to be sorry for, Gohan. You are really important to me."

Gohan buried his face in his dad's shirt. He breathed softly for a moment before he pulled back and looked up at his dad. "I'm sorry, Daddy. Thanks for giving up so much for me and saving me all those times."

"Of course, Gohan." Goku patted his son's head. "Now, what about helping me with this fish? We need to get going soon."

"Right."

When the fish was all clean and gutted, Goku looked up at the sky with a sigh. "We should probably be getting home now."

And like that, the father and son duo were home within a few seconds thanks to Goku's instant transmission. Gohan stumbled a bit as they appeared right next to Chi Chi and she turned just as they appeared and walked right into Gohan. Chi Chi screamed at their sudden appearance, making the two saiyans grab their ears in pain.

"What have I told you two about appearing out of nowhere?!" Chi Chi screeched.

"It was Dad's fault!" Gohan protested, pointing at Goku. "I'm just an innocent bystander!"

"Way to throw me under the bus." Goku told his son quietly as Chi Chi glared at him. "Um, we brought you a fish." He held up the fish that Gohan blew out of the water earlier.

Chi Chi leveled him with a look for a moment longer before looking back at her son. "And what happened to your clothes?"

Gohan looked down at his filthy, bloody, and ripped clothes then back up at his mom. "Uh, it was Vegeta's fault!"

Goku snickered. "Are you going to push the blame of everything that happened today on other people?"

Gohan grinned up at him, then back at his mom. "Sorry, mom. Training was a bit rough today."

"I told you to take it easy on him, Goku!" Chi Chi growled, glaring at husband again.

"Relax, Chi Chi. Gohan was able to handle everything I threw at him with ease." Goku assured her.

Sighing, Chi Chi waved her husband and son away. "Just go get cleaned up. Dinner will be soon."

***Capsule Corp.***

"Just hold him!" Bulma said as she held out Trunks to Vegeta the day after his training session with Goku and Gohan. "I need to go to the lab so watch your son."

Vegeta glared at her.

Bulma raised a brow. "How can a big bad saiyan prince as yourself be afraid to hold his own son?"

"It's not my job to take care of him!" Vegeta growled.

"You helped make him so it is your job to help take care of him." Bulma snapped angrily and pushed her son into his father's hands. "Now take your son and go bond with him or I'll put off fixing the GR even longer."

Vegeta snarled angrily at her, but left the room with Trunks. He knew she would do just what she threatened. Stupid Earth woman.

He went to the living room and put Trunks on the floor and just stared at him. "What am I supposed to do with him?"

Trunks stared up at his dad with a grin.

Vegeta stared back at him with a frown. "This is stupid. You are one year old. You don't know anything that goes on around you."

Trunks frowned at him.

"Woman!" Vegeta screamed "Woman!"

"I have a name, Vegeta." Bulma shouted as she marched into the room with a glare. "And you've been alone with him for a minute. What could you possibly need?"

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Vegeta growled, pointing at Trunks.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Bond with him. Play with him. Do something so he gets to know his dad!"

Vegeta looked back down at Trunks. "Could always train him."

"You will do no such thing!" Bulma screamed. "He is one year old. He is not ready for training." She pointed a finger in his face. "Not one scratch on him, Vegeta. Play with him!" And with that, she left the living room to go back to her lab.

Vegeta glared at her as she left. Like he knew anything about babies! He was a warrior for goodness sake!

"Damn it." Vegeta growled as he marched over to the phone with Trunks's eyes following him every step of the way. "Why is it that there is only one warrior who has a son?!" He punched in the numbers and waited for the idiot to pick up.

"Hello?"

Vegeta glared at the phone. Not who he wanted to pick up. "Brat, put your dad on the phone."

"Vegeta?" Gohan asked incredulously. "You know how to use a phone? Wait, you know our phone number?"

"Brat, I do not have the patience for this! Put your stupid father on the phone now!" Vegeta snapped.

There was silence for a moment, which Vegeta assumed was that the kid was finally going to get his dad.

"He's outside training." Gohan said a moment later.

Vegeta growled. "Then go get him now before I decide to come over there and ki blast you!"

"I don't think my mom would appreciate that."

Teeth gritted in frustration, Vegeta said, "Unless you want your punishment from me to be for me to attack you in your base form at 300 times normal gravity you will put Kakarot on the phone within the next ten seconds!"

And at that, Vegeta finally heard the sounds of Gohan moving and couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction.

"DAD!"

Vegeta winced and pulled the phone away from his ear. Stupid brat.

"THE ALMIGHTY PRINCE OF SAIYANS IS ON THE PHONE FOR YOU!"

That was it. He was going to kill that brat. He knew the brat was mocking him.

"Hey Vegeta, what's up?" Goku asked a moment later.

"I'm going to kill your son."

"Vegeta!" Goku snapped. "You will do no such thing. Now, why did you really call?"

Vegeta looked back at Trunks, but to his shock found him not in the same spot. When he felt a tug on his pants, he looked down to see Trunks sitting there, grinning up at him proudly. His eye twitched. If it was anything else, he would so not be asking Kakarot of all people for this. If it was anything else, he would ki blast himself before asking Kakarot of all people.

"The woman told me to _bond_ with Trunks. What the hell am I supposed to do with a one year old?!" Vegeta shouted into the phone.

At the Son's residence, Goku was barely managing to keep himself from laughing while his son stared at him in confusion. He couldn't believe that Vegeta was asking him for help with his son. The powerful saiyan prince unsure of how to handle his son. It was great.

Goku looked back at his son then at his pregnant wife who was hanging the laundry. He grinned and looked back at Gohan and put a finger to his lips. Though confused, Gohan nodded and let himself be dragged into the house by his dad.

Goku hung up the phone and put it on the table before turning to his son.

"Uh, Dad, did you just hang up on Vegeta?" Gohan asked with a frown.

Laughing, Goku put a hand to his son's head before putting two fingers to his forehead.

***Capsule Corp.***

When the dial tone buzzed in his ear, Vegeta looked at the phone with such a look of hatred that Trunks, who was still watching him, began to tear up.

A moment later, Goku and Gohan appeared in the room. Seeing them, Vegeta immediately threw the phone and hit Goku in the head with it, smashing the phone into hundreds of pieces.

"Ow!" Goku cried, grabbing his head. "What did you do that for?"

Trunks who saw this started to laugh, making Vegeta look down at him with a smirk. Good boy. He took pleasure in Kakarot's suffering. He really must be his son.

"I have a better question. Why was I dragged here? Mom's going to be mad that you dragged me away from my studies." Gohan told him. "Not that I mind." He added under his breath, though both saiyans still heard him with their advanced hearing.

"You need to go see Bulma." Goku pushed Gohan towards the doorway. "And I'm going to teach Vegeta how to play with a baby."

Gohan blinked, looking from his dad to Vegeta then back again before he burst out laughing. Oh this was absolutely great! When he felt Vegeta's ki begin to rise, Gohan quickly escaped the living room, but he didn't stop laughing. He didn't think he could. Oh, he wished he could get pictures of that to show Krillin and the others.

"Now Vegeta, playing with a baby is real easy." Goku said, making Vegeta glare at him. "One simple game you can play is peak-a-boo."

"What the hell is that?" Vegeta asked with a scowl.

Goku sighed. "You shouldn't swear in front of kids, Vegeta."

Vegeta scoffed. "Who are you to lecture me on what I say in front of my kid when it is your son that has been on the battlefield with warriors, also including your friends, who have said a lot worse? Are you going to stop every fight to yell at the enemy or your friend who swears because your kid is there?"

The Earth raised saiyan thought for a moment. "You know, I should. Gohan has been on a lot of battlefields and all that swearing might actually start to cause problems."

Vegeta resisted the urge to smack his forehead and to punch Goku through a wall. "What is this peak-a-boo?"

"It's real simple." Goku said, getting distracted from the idea of swearing happening around his son. "All you have to do is hide your face behind your hands while your son is looking at you and when you open them, say peak-a-boo while wearing a silly face."

"Are you kidding me? What kind of game is that? That has got to be the stupidest game I have ever heard of! It is obvious I am still there and not hiding!" Vegeta growled.

"It's to make him laugh." Goku replied.

"Laugh at what?! There is nothing amusing about that game!" Vegeta shouted, glaring at Goku. "Who would invent such a stupid and pointless game that makes no sense?"

"Oh, come on, Vegeta. Babies love this game! Just try it out." Goku said, pushing Vegeta towards his son, but Vegeta elbowed him in the stomach and moved away. Goku groaned and grabbed his stomach. Being unprepared for that blow, his defenses were down which made it hurt a lot.

"I'd rather try out having my fist in your face!" Vegeta snarled.

"Don't be like that. You already elbowed me. What more could you want?" Goku stood up, rubbing his stomach as he looked down at Trunks. "Don't you want your daddy to play peak-a-boo with you?"

Trunks laughed and clapped his hands.

"See? He wants you to play the game." Goku said with a goofy grin.

Vegeta growled and glared at Goku. "I will not lower myself to playing such an idiotic game, Kakarot!"

Goku looked at him with a raised brow.

***Gohan***

"Bulma!" Gohan shouted as he ran into the lab with a grin.

Bulma jumped in surprise and turned to look at her godson with a scowl. "Gohan, don't yell or run inside."

"Whoops, sorry." Gohan scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "But I was just so excited to see my favorite, beautiful, and very young aunt!"

The blue haired genius just sighed with a smile. "You really know how to charm a girl, don't you?"

Gohan grinned at her.

"You wasted no time in coming to visit, kiddo. Were you that excited about your gift?" Bulma asked with a smirk.

"Well, actually, I'm supposed to be studying now, but my dad instant transmissioned us here before I could react." Gohan explained.

"Goku is here?" Bulma went over to the door of her lab and looked up and down the hallway. "Where?"

"Oh, well," Gohan smirked at her. "You see, Vegeta called to talk to Daddy and the next thing I know, we are here." He snickered.

Bulma glared down the hall with her hands on her hips. "Did he call him to train? Argh, I told that man to play with his son!"

"No, no, no!" Gohan said as he grabbed Bulma's wrist and tugged on it to keep her from running off to find Vegeta. "He called to ask my dad for advice about what he was supposed to do with a baby." He grinned widely up her. "My dad is teaching him. Oh, I wish I had a camera, Bulma."

Bulma looked back at her godson in surprise before she started to smirk herself. "Vegeta called your dad for help?" Her voice shook as she spoke before uncontrollable laughter escaped her and she bent over to grab her stomach. "He called Goku! He hates Goku!"

Gohan grinned up at her and waited for her to get control of herself while fighting the urge to start laughing again himself.

After a few minutes of laughter when Bulma was finding it really hard to breath, she stood up and wiped a tear from her eye as a few more giggles escaped her. "Gohan," She breathed in deeply and took a few more deep breathes to calm herself. "I don't know what is going on with those two anymore. Vegeta never trains with anyone and now suddenly he spars with your dad and calls your dad for advice on…." She giggled and shook her head.

"I know. It's so weird." Gohan replied. "Should we be scared?"

Bulma laughed. "I think we're alright, kiddo." She paused and looked at Gohan. "Well, I am at least. I heard you had a three on one spar yesterday and lost."

Gohan pouted. "Bulma, they cheated! They told me it was a battle royal then they ganged up on me! It wasn't fair!"

Bulma grinned and bent over a bit to be in Gohan's face. "Maybe they are truly getting ready to come after you. Better watch your back, Gohan."

"Bulma!" Gohan shouted with a look of fear in his eyes. "That's not even funny! I really think Vegeta would!"

Laughing, Bulma stood back up. "Relax, kiddo. I'm sure Piccolo and Goku are just concerned about your training and Goku and Vegeta are sparring together so much because if I know saiyans, they want to ascend really badly right now. A nine year old beating them to it." She shook her head with a smile. "I'm sure that hurt Vegeta's pride a lot."

Smiling, Gohan nodded. He had no doubt that Vegeta was mad about that. He really strived to be the strongest, but with Goku around that was next to impossible. And then Gohan went and surpassed not only Vegeta, but his father as well, someone who Vegeta was never able to surpass before. It really had to grate on Vegeta's nerves.

Looking around the lab, Gohan tilted his head in confusion. "Bulma, where's my gift?"

"Oh, you little rascal, that's all you care about." Bulma teased.

"What can I say? I am so curious about what you got me!" Gohan told her.

Bulma smiled and reached into her pocket and pulled out a capsule. She took Gohan's hand and pressed the capsule into his palm. "Your gift. Open it and find out what it is." She went back to her desk and leaned against it as she watched her godson. Godson. Oh, she just couldn't get enough of reminding herself that this boy was her godson. She didn't even know he existed until he was four. When she first met him, he was very sweet, but so shy and nothing like his dad. But now, now he was so much like his dad from his looks to the way he ate to how powerful he was. He was really growing into a fine young man.

She smiled brightly as her mind traveled back to two years ago.

"_Bulma!"_

_Bulma jumped as Goku appeared out of thin air in front of her. She stared in surprise before her surprise turned into a glare. "Goku, what are you doing in my kitchen at eight in the morning?" Couldn't he have least waited until she had her morning coffee before popping in?_

_Goku smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, Bulma. I just finished an early morning spar with Piccolo and had some time before breakfast so I wanted to come see you to ask you something." _

_Sighing, the blue hand genius went back to making her coffee. "What is so important that it couldn't wait until later?"_

"_I've wanted to ask you for a while now, but with Raditz showing up, dying, training to fight Vegeta and Nappa, then having to travel to Namek and now training to fight androids, I never got the chance." Goku said as he sat down at the table. _

_Bulma looked over at her longtime friend in surprise. "That's a long time to think something over. It must be important." _

_Goku nodded. "It's about Gohan." _

"_Ah," Bulma replied as she poured her coffee. Gohan. That would explain why it was so important. It was hard to see Goku as the father type, but the few times she has seen the father and son duo together when they weren't on the battlefield, she was amazed how good Goku was at taking care of his son. It wasn't hard to tell that Gohan was one of the most important people in his life. "Is there something wrong with him?"_

"_No, nothing is wrong. He is fine. Probably getting ready to eat breakfast then have an intense training session with Piccolo and me. He is getting so strong." Goku said fondly. "It's amazing how far he has progressed in just a few years." _

_Bulma smiled and sat down at the table with her coffee. "Well, he is your son." She took a sip of her coffee before asking, "Do you want anything to drink or eat?"_

_Goku shook his head. "I'm fine. I'm going to have breakfast soon." _

_Bulma nodded, though was a bit surprise. Goku never turned down food. Whatever he wanted to talk about must be serious. "Alright, your amazing strong son then, what is it about him that you need my help with?" _

_Goku stared at her for a moment before sighing. "He is so strong for his age that it is amazing, but he is still just a kid, Bulma. And I've already died once. We have the medicine for the heart virus for when I get it, but I could still be killed by the androids and what if something happens to Chi Chi? He would have no one but his grandfather." He looked up at her with such serious eyes that Bulma was surprised. "I know this is asking a lot, but if anything ever happens to me and Chi Chi could you take him in? I know he can survive on his own since Piccolo taught him to survive, but I don't want him to grow up alone in the wilderness. I want him around friends and people who care about him." _

"_You want me to be his godmother." Bulma said in shock. _

_Goku nodded. "I trust you to look out for him, Bulma. If I didn't, I wouldn't have agreed to let him go into space with you." _

"_I can't protect him." Bulma pointed out. _

"_No, but you are family to him and you can provide him with the care and comfort he'll need if he ever loses Chi Chi and me." Goku replied. "Please, Bulma, I need to know there will be someone there for him." _

"_Goku, you don't even have to ask." Bulma assured him. "He is a Z fighter, as much as Chi Chi hates the idea, and family to us. We would never abandon him if you and Chi Chi were lost to us. I would gladly take Gohan in." _

_Goku smiled at her. "Thanks so much, Bulma." _

"Oh, wow!"

Gohan's voice snapped Bulma out of her thoughts and she looked back at him to see him sitting on the floor surrounded by a pile of wrapped presents. "This is so much. You didn't have to get me all this, Bulma!"

Bulma planted her hands on her hips and gave Gohan a mock stern look. "Are you saying that I'm not allowed to spoil my godson? Your grandfather is allowed to spoil you with gifts, but I can't?"

Giving her a sheepish grin, Gohan shrugged. "But it's so much!"

"Really? I think for the savior of the Earth it's not enough." Bulma said before she scowled. "Especially after seeing everything that jerk Mr. Satan gets for stealing your credit."

Gohan sweatdropped. It seemed that everyone else was angrier about what Mr. Satan did then he was.

Bulma smiled at him. "I know, I know. Your dad told me that you don't care, but someone has to get angry since you won't! Now open your gifts."

Gohan grabbed a small box and eagerly ripped the paper away to reach a box. He lifted the lid off and found a pendant of a silver "Z" attached to a silver chain. At the bottom of the Z the words "Z Fighter" were engraved in it. He lifted it out of the box and held it up in the air. "Wow."

"I know your mother doesn't want you to be a Z fighter, but you are one, Gohan. You should be proud of that fact." Bulma told him with a smile. "Everyone has one, even Piccolo and Vegeta if you can believe it, but they don't wear them. It's merely a symbol for us."

Gohan ran his finger over the cool metal with a smile before slipping it on over his head. "Thank you, Bulma!"

"Ah, ah, ah," Bulma said. "I'm giving it to you, but you have to thank the rest of the Z fighters. They were the ones who finally decided it was time for you to have yours after everything that you've done."

"Okay! I'll be sure to make my rounds and visit them all." Gohan looked down at his pendant with a grin. He knew the pendant didn't really mean much, but now it felt so real to him, the fact that he was part of the elite forces that protect the Earth.

"Well, if you love it that much, I believe the other gifts are going to be a huge disappointment." Bulma said.

"What?" Gohan asked. "No, no, I'm sure I'll love them." He grabbed his next gift and ripped it open to find two gis. One was an exact copy of his dad's gi without any symbols on it and the other was a black gi with a red weighted undershirt and sash with weighted black fingerless gloves. He looked up in confusion.

"I've seen you wear Piccolo's gi a lot, but never your father's. They both trained you, didn't they?" Bulma asked.

"Oooh," Gohan said with a grin. "That makes sense but what about the other one?"

"Your own personal gi. The most powerful warrior in the universe is allowed his own style, isn't he?" Bulma asked.

Gohan looked back down at the gis for a moment before looking back at his godmother. "Hey, do you think I could drive Vegeta insane by dressing and acting like Daddy?"

Bulma smacked her forehead. "That's not the point, Gohan, and why are you going after Vegeta?"

The nine year old shrugged. "Daddy told me he called me evil the other day so…"

Bulma laughed. "Gohan, you really don't want to start anything with Vegeta."

"I don't?" Gohan asked confused.

"Any sane person wouldn't." Bulma replied simply.

"Hmm, guess I'm not sane then." Gohan said as he reached for the next gift and ripped the paper off of it. He grinned as he found a book about the details of inventions that Capsule Corp made. "I've never seen this book before." He opened it to a random page and was met with information about Android 16. His eyes snapped up to look at Bulma in surprise. "Android 16?"

"That book is research and inventions that my corporation has worked on. It is confidential information that the public doesn't know about. I thought you might be interested in the research we've done." Bulma explained. "It has to do with inventions the public uses, but there is also a lot in there about the saiyan spaceships that I was able to study, the Namekian spaceship we used, the androids. You can understand why this hasn't gone public, but I trust you to know how important it is to keep this quiet."

Gohan nodded and looked back down at the detailed picture of Android 16. "Did you get this when you were fixing him?"

"Yes."

Gohan couldn't stand to look at the picture of the android that died helping him so he snapped the book shut. He would have to read it later when he wasn't thinking about how Android 16 died to help him. It was sure to be a very interesting read though. And it was kind of educational so his mom couldn't be upset. "Thank you."

He grabbed his last present which happened to be a folder. He flipped it open and found a flyer with a picture of warriors on it. Warriors dressed like phony aliens from space. At the top of the flyer it announced the Intergalactic Tournament was taking place in a few weeks and at the bottom it said the first place prize was 100,000,000 zeni.

"What is this?" Gohan asked.

"It's a tournament that is coming up in a few weeks. It is hosted by X.S. Cash for his son's birthday. Four fighters from different parts of the galaxy will be the opponents for the semi-finals and in the finals, you fight Mr. Satan and defeat him to win the first place price. I thought you might be interested in participating." Bulma explained.

Gohan looked up at her with a dull look. "You just want me to beat Mr. Satan."

"Now, Gohan, where would be the fun in the competition if you were the only one to enter? It wouldn't be fair." Bulma said with a smirk.

"Oh no." Gohan whined. "Don't tell me."

"That's right. All the Z fighters have already decided to join." Bulma replied.

"And no one told me?" Gohan asked incredulously.

"What? Don't like your surprise?" Bulma teased. "Or are you not confident that you can beat them? Now what kind of savior of the Earth are you?"

Gohan pouted. "You're against me too. You are all traitors!" He put his gifts back in the capsule and ran out of the room, leaving a laughing Bulma behind. A moment later he poked his head back in. "I'm sure I am going to see something amazing soon. Do you have a camera?"

"And you are amazed that Vegeta calls you evil." Bulma said, shaking her head as she picks up a camera off her desk. "I really shouldn't give you this, but I will need proof."

A smirking Gohan took the camera and suppressed his ki as he made his way back to the living room.

Gohan opened the door to the living room a crack and looked in to see Goku grinning widely while Vegeta sat on the ground in front of his son with a disgruntled look on his face.

"Come on, Vegeta. It's not that hard and I've already showed you ten times how to do it." Goku prodded.

Vegeta glared at him. "This is so stupid."

"And here I thought the prince of saiyans could do anything." Goku mocked.

Snarling, Vegeta turned back to his son and put his hands over his face while at the same time feeling really stupid. He was never calling that third class idiot ever again! He felt his brow twitch a bit at this stupidity, but he could feel Goku's challenging stare on his back still so he was not going to back out.

"Peak-a-boo!" Vegeta said as his hands popped away from his face. His son giggled at his dad, even though Vegeta knew for a fact that he looked anything but silly right now.

THUMP!

Vegeta and Goku whipped around at the noise that was soon followed by loud, uncontrollable laughter.

Brow twitching violently, Vegeta marched over to the door. He knew that laughter. He heard it earlier. "He is really dead this time, Kakarot. Better say your goodbyes now."

Gohan heard Vegeta, but he couldn't get up to run. That was just too great and he videotaped the whole thing! Oh, he couldn't wait to get to Kame House and show Krillin and Master Roshi.

But before he could do that, he had to get up, but his gut just hurt so much from laughing so hard. He just laid there, laughing, as he stared up at the door, waiting for it to open. And he didn't have to wait long. The door was slammed open and there Vegeta stood, glaring down at him with such anger.

"H-hey Ve-Vegeta." Gohan said, still laughing.

Vegeta looked down at Gohan's hand to see the camera there.

Gohan followed his eyes then looked back up at Vegeta who was completely red in the face with anger. "Woah, you are really angry. I've only seen my mom that angry when I make an escape from the house so I don't have to study."

Vegeta turned his palm up to face the ceiling as a yellow ball of ki started to form in it.

Eyes widening, Gohan scrambled to his feet and tackled Vegeta to the ground, earning a growl from him and probably signing his death warrant, but at this point, Gohan was pretty sure he signed it a long time ago. He jumped off of Vegeta and ran into the living room, passed a laughing and unhelpful Goku, and launched himself out of a window.

"Get back here, brat!" Vegeta screamed as he climbed to his feet and raced after Gohan. "And accept your death like a saiyan!

Bulma just walked into the room as she heard Vegeta and sighed while Goku laughed next to her. Bulma shot him a look. "You're not going to help?"

Goku looked out the window to see Gohan racing off with Vegeta following him. "Why? Vegeta won't kill him, despite wanting to. Besides, even if he really was planning Gohan's death, Gohan is still a lot stronger. Oooh," He grinned at the window as he felt the powers of the two saiyans rise. "I wonder if that camera will survive. I hope it does. I'm sure Krillin and Yamcha will get a real kick out of that show."

Bulma smacked her forehead. There was something wrong with the males of the Son family. That was all there was too it.

**A/N: The real action will be starting soon. I am starting with Bojack as the first adventure. I am setting it up now, but chapter six will be the first real chapter of the Intergalactic Tournament. It should be fun since Goku will be involved in the battle this time!**

**Please Review! Seriously, please leave me a review. I really want to know what you guys think of this. **


End file.
